Remembering Sunday
by Angel-Magic-Symphony
Summary: Edward & Bella agreed to become sex buddies on the condition that Edward not fall in love with Bella,along the road, he falls in love with her, when she finds out, she leaves, but he's intent on finding her. based on Remembering Suday by AllTimeLow plz rd
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story! i hope you guys like it! its based on the song Remembering Sunday by All Time Low, i really suggest you guys hear it before, during or after you read this fanfic, i will be tweaking the story a bit. tell me how you guys like it, read and review! tell your friends!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing!**

**

* * *

****Epov**

I woke up with the sun hitting my face and blurred vision. I've been drinking so much lately that I don't get hangovers anymore. I picked up the bottle of Jack from my night stand and took a large gulp, ignoring the burn and hoping that it would numb the pain I felt knowing that she wasn't here.

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes, started making his way past two in the morning, he hasn't been sober for days._

She warned me, she warned me not to fall in love with her but I did it anyways, I tried not to I really did, but in the end, I fell over my fucking heart for her and when I made that mistake, that one stupid mistake, I lost her forever.

_Leaning now, into the breeze, remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees, they had breakfast together, but two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs._

I have to find her, I have to beg her to come back to me, I don't think I can live without her in my life. She's changed me so much that I don't know how to be myself without her. She's stubborn as fuck but so am I, and I won't give up until I find her, my Bella.

_Now this place seems familiar to him, she pulled on his hand with a devilish grin, she led him upstairs, she led him upstairs, left him dying to get in._

When I woke up that day, I thought everything was about to change for the better, that she'd finally let me in, when I had found her so broken the night before, I couldn't hold back any longer, I held her and she let me, I kissed her, and she kissed me back, something we had never done because of our rules. She thought it was too intimate, and I agreed at the time.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl, she's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

When she started to unbutton my shirt, I took her upstairs to my room, I laid her down on my bed and worshiped her beautiful body before making love to her, for once she didn't urge me to go faster and just reveled in the feel of me.

_And even though she doesn't believe in love, he's determined to call her bluff, who could deny, these butterflies, they're filling his gut, waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces, he pleads oh he tries but he's only denied, now he's dying to get inside._

She came the hardest I'd seen her cum, and I soon followed. It was then when I made my mistake.

"I love you" I whispered so lowly so she couldn't hear me, but something in her expression made me think otherwise though she didn't say anything, so I assumed she didn't hear me.

_Forgive me I'm trying to find, my calling, I'm calling at night, I don't mean to be a bother but have you seen this girl, she's been running through my dreams, and it's driving me crazy it seems I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

We both fell asleep soon after, both exhausted from the day's events and though what led to us being here right now may not have been pleasant, it was the greatest sleep I ever had. When I woke up in the morning, I was surprised to not see her in bed, I thought she might have gone downstairs for some breakfast so I put on some pajama pants and headed to the kitchen. I found nothing, I started calling for her, checking all over the house, but I still couldn't find her, she had never done this before, she always stayed the night and let me make her breakfast, always.

_The neighbor said she moved away, funny how it rained all day, I didn't think much of it then but it's starting to all make sense,_

I went back upstairs, intended on getting my phone and calling her, and that's when I saw it, a piece of folded notebook paper on her side of the bed.

_Oh I can see now, _

I got the paper, not knowing what it would say, but I opened it anyways.

_How all of these clouds are,_

Two words in her messy hand writing, the two words that broke my heart, the two words that will haunt me for the rest of my life if I don't find her

'I'm sorry'

_Following me in my desperate endeavor, to find my whoever, wherever she may be._

She was gone, and she wasn't coming back, she had heard me when I said I loved her. She heard me and she left, I broke the ultimate rule and it cost me the only woman I had ever loved, but I will not lose her, not without fighting, not unless she tells me in my face that she wants nothing to do with me. I had to find her.

_Im not coming back, I've done something so terrible, im terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me, I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just washing you out of my hair, and out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world, so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds, towering over your head._

_Well I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home now, I guess I'll go home._

_

* * *

_**Bpov**

That fucking idiot had to ruin everything. I warned him didn't I? I told him not to go falling in love with me, that I don't believe in it and I never would. Did he think I was joking? Of course I wasn't joking, I don't joke about that shit.

When Edward and I made our agreement to use each other for sex, I only had two rules; No kissing on the mouth, and No falling in love. He broke both of them in one night, though I guess I broke the no kissing rule too.

When I heard him say that he loved me, I felt my heart beat faster. I could tell he wasn't bullshiting me because he didn't say it loud enough to intend for me to hear, and the emotion in his eyes couldn't be faked.

I didn't say anything, I made like I hadn't heard anything and faked sleep. I stayed up for 3 hours, just staring at his sleeping form, trying to decide what to do. I could stay, I could pretend like nothing happened and continue our agreement, he was a good person and amazing in bed, but I could feel myself slowly getting attached and letting him in. That's something that I never do, but with him, I can't help, there's something in him that makes me want to tell him everything about my life, to finally have someone to lean on, to trust.

That realization made the answer to my question loud and clear, I had to leave. I had to get out of here before I got in too deep; if I stayed I was only setting myself up for disappointment, something I had experienced too much in my life.

It wasn't supposed to be like this! Edward and I were only supposed to be sex buddies, he wasn't supposed to fall in love with me, and I wasn't supposed to be letting him in. Damn last night and damn my stupid break down that ruined everything.

I quickly got out of bed and got dressed, I found a piece of paper and a pen, signing the end of this partnership and my farewell, leaving it on the bed I had laid on. I made my way to his beautiful sleeping form and stared at him in amazement. I had never met any one like him, and it was a shame I had to leave, but looking at him only solidified my resolve, If I stayed I could let him im, if I stayed, I could fall in love with him, and I wasn't about to let that happen, not if I could help it.

Looking at him one last time, I softly kissed his lips and made my way down the stairs and towards the front door. I got in my truck and drove to my apartment, intent on cleaning it of my existence and leaving this town.

* * *

A/N: Read and Review you guys! thanks for reading!:) can i intrest you in reading my other stories too?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Finally, this is the real first chapter to Remembering Sunday, i hope you all like it. dont foreget to leave a review! it's the only way to get me to update faster! :)**

* * *

Epov

I woke up in the morning and groaned out loud, it was the first day of senior year and I was a half hour late. I quickly got out of bed and hoped in the shower for a 10 minute shower. My parents were already at work, my dad was at the hospital and mom was at her antique furniture shop in town, I pulled on some dark was jeans, navy blue shirt, my leather jacket and my beloved all black converse. I raced down the stairs, out the door making sure I locked it, hoped into my Volvo and headed off the school.

The usual 15 minute drive took about 8 minutes due to my speeding the whole way, fuck this was going to screw up my perfect attendance, oh well, I'll just ask Mrs. Cope if she could let it slide this time. I parked my car in a surprisingly empty spot, next to a rusted old Chevy. Grabbing my books from the back seat, I hurried to the main entrance, going into the office, I picked up my class schedule. I had Music Theory first, so I made my way over to the music building, I was too busy reading my schedule, so I really wasn't looking where I was walking.

"Oomph, what the fuck?" I heard an angry voice say.

I looked down and discovered that in my haste to get to class I had run right into a girl…. Who was now knocked over on the floor.

Being raised by my mother, who beat it into me to always respect women, I offered my hand, she smiled at me and I smiled back, she had a beautiful smile. She grabbed my hand and held it for a second, and within a blink of an eye I was on the floor right next to her. Ok, not exactly the reaction I was hoping for.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked shocked

"That was for knocking me the fuck over" she replied with a cold stare as she got up

"Oh what, you think it was on purpose?"

"Well I sure as hell didn't end up on the floor by accident"

"Except you did" I was getting angry now, never would I ever physically harm a women, I got up from the floor and lowered my faced dangerously close to hers.

"Oh did I?" she asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes you did, I was looking at my schedule and wasn't watching where I was walking, I'm sorry"

Her face grew soft, and it was then when I really looked at her. She was about 5'5 with long, flowing Chesnutt hair, she had these huge brown, doe like eyes with cherry red full lips, white alabaster skin and a nice figure. She was stunning, and I had trouble not voicing my opinion.

"That's ok, I have two left feet so I might have tripped myself anyways"

I laughed at her joke, though I could tell she was being serious.

"I'm Edward Cullen" I said with a grin.

"I'm Bella Swan, and I have to get to class" she said as she turned around, walking away from me.

I jogged a bit and caught up to her, asking her.

"What class do you have right now?"

"Music Theory" she said as we continued to walk

"Well looky here, so do I"

"Great" she said with fake enthusiasm

"Why haven't I seen you around before?"

"Maybe I didn't want to be seen"

"How come?"

"Because all the people that I have met at this school are so fucking fake and I can't stand it"

"What do you think of me?"

"Too soon to tell"

"And why is that?"

"Because I've known you all of 5 minutes?"

"So all the people you've met at this school you've known longer than 5 minutes?"

"No, some I've known for less, but it doesn't matter, the fake ones are the easiest to spot"

We were nearing the classroom but I wasn't quite ready to stop talking to Bella, she was interesting. She had actual thoughts and she was right, most of the people in this school are fake.

"Well, I think it's only fair that since you've had your verdict on everyone you've met at this school except for me, for educational purposes, you should have dinner with me"

She smiled and threw her head back laughing.

"Well isn't that an original line" she said right before she opened the door and walked in, me following close behind.

Everyone snapped their heads and attention to us, they looked from me to Bella and back, but once Bella caught them looking at her, she fixed them all with what I could only describe as The Look of Death. It's safe to say that they all immediately looked elsewhere, some even looked… afraid?

I looked over at the teacher who simply raised a brow at me and Bella.

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault we're late, I sort of accidently knocked her over in the Hall way"

"I'll let it slide this time since this is the first day of classes and all but please don't make a habit of being late to my class. What are your names?"

"Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen" Bella replied

"Well Isabella—

"Just Bella please"

"Right, Bella, Edward, since you were the last ones to get to class, you will be paired together for the rest of the year, you can take your seats in the back row."

We made our way up to the back row, sitting together at a table. As Bella took out her notebook and pen, I took the opportunity to scoot my chair closer to hers.

"Alright class, I'm Mr. Mason and I will be your Music Theory teacher, for your first assignment, I want you and your partner to write a 600 word essay about an artist of your choice and how or why they impacted music, this assignment will be due next Tuesday."

This will be an easy assignment I thought, I just hoped Bella and I had similar tastes in music.

"So Bella, we should probably get together sometime soon to write the essay"

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea, you want to meet at my place after school?"

"Sure, that sounds great, where do you live?"

"Do you know the Lucky Blue apartments?"

"Yes, of course"

"I live in #3"

"Ok class, the bell is about to ring in 5 minutes, but I'm going to let you out early so, enjoy the rest of your day"

Bella and I got out of our chairs and made our way to the door, we were the last ones out seeing as how we were in the back row.

"Well that was nice of him" Bella mused

"Yeah it was, he seems like a cool teacher"

"So who were you thinking about for the project?"

"I was thinking about Stevie Wonder, you know, blind but still awesome on the piano, kind of like a modern day Beethoven" I laughed at the last part

"Stevie Wonder sounds good, hey be prepared to stay over late, I tend to get a bit strong headed when it comes to music" she said with a smile"

"No problem, just as long as your parents won't mind me staying too late" I said with a grin, but soon faltered when I noticed her smile drop and face harden

"No they won't mind at all" she said in a monotone voice.

"Ok" I said, though what I really wanted to do is ask her about her parents… something didn't seem right, but I barely know her, so kept my mouth shut.

"Right well, I better get to class, I don't want to be late"

"Yeah sure, so today after school?"

"Today after school"

And with that, we parted ways, I left to my English class and she left to her next class. I still couldn't get wanting to ask her about her parents out of my mind. I wanted to know more about her, to get inside her head and discover everything about her. She intrigued me and I had only known her for an hour, the end of school could not come fast enough.

School finally let out, thank God. I half jogged my way to my car, looking forward to seeing Bella so soon. As I got to my car, I noticed a familiar brunette opening the door to the rusted Chevy that was parked next to mine.

"Fancy meeting you here" I called out to her.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. knock me down." She said with a smile.

"Nice truck you got here" I said sarcastically, seriously that thing had to be at least 50 years old.

"Hey be nice, she's very kind to me and she's a classic"

"She's a trip to the mechanic's waiting to happen"

"Oh shut up, get in your fancy car and follow me to my place"

"Fair enough"

I made the 10 minute drive following Bella to her apartment. I had never really taken the chance to really look at the Lucky Blue apartments, but now that I was here, the only thought I had was damn she must be loaded. These apartments were beautiful, they were made out of a beige colored brick, had arched windows and mahogany wooden doors.

"They're nice aren't they?" Bella said, standing next to me and nudging my shoulder to follow her.

"Very"

"You should see the inside" she said as she turned the handle and pushed open the door.

"All of this for an apartment? Damn, how much does this place run you?"

"Nothing actually, my parents own the franchise"

I stayed in shock, her parents owned the Lucky Blue Apartments? These apartments are a global franchise for Christ's sake! What the hell is she doing in a place like Forks?

"If your parents own Lucky Blue, what are you doing in such a boring town like Forks?"

"I've lived the city life before, I never really liked it, so when my parents opened up a branch here, I convinced them to let me stay here. They travel a lot so they're not around much"

I now understood her reaction from earlier in the day, though she may try to sound like it doesn't matter to her, I could tell that not having her parents around much upset her.

"So you basically live on your own, I kind of know the feeling, my dad is a doctor so he's always on call, and my mom is usually home if she's not at the antique shop or helping decorate a house."

"Care for a drink?" she said, bringing out two shot glasses, some lemon slices and a bottle of Tequila Patron.

"This early? It's barely after school"

"It's five o'clock somewhere" she shrugged, pouring the tequila into the glasses and handing one to me. We each got a slice of lemon and put some salt on it.

"To new friends and Stevie Wonder"

"Cheers"

That wasn't the last shot we took, 2 hours later, our essay done and the bottle of Patron empty, Bella and I found ourselves laughing in her living room, playing 20 questions.

"Ok, Ok, hmmm… how old were you when you had sex and with who?" Bella asked

"I'll answer, but just so you know, I'm counting that as two questions. I lost my virginity at 15 to a senior named Victoria Wilde, and man did she live up to her last name" I said with a smirk, remembering what happened all those years ago.

"Judging by that smile on your face I'd say you had a good time?"

"You'd be correct, now, Miss Swan, what is one of your hidden talents?"

"I can sing" she said in a whisper with a shy smile

"Can I hear you?"

She laughed and shook her head, then grabbed her head to stop when she got dizzy, I pointed and laughed at her, she flipped me off.

"No, Cullen you can't hear me, I reserve that pleasure to people whom I deem worthy"

"I'm not worthy?" I pouted

"Nope, not yet."

"When will I be worthy oh great one?"

"When thou bringest me some Gold!"

Bella and I started laughing at the absurdity of our conversation, being drunk with Bella was fun.

"What do you want to do now Bella?"

"I want to wrestle!" she said, then jumped on me, knocking me to the ground. I laughed at her enthusiasm and quickly flipped her on her back, grabbing both her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"I have to tell you Swan, that if you want to wrestle, you're not going to win." I said cockily

She bit her bottom lip and her breathing came faster. I moved my body closer on top of hers and her eyes grew dark.

"And I have to tell you Cullen, that right now, I am extremely turned on" she said in the sexiest damn voice I had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

I felt my blood boil at the same time I got hard, this girl was going to be the death of me.

"What do you want to do about it?"

"Take me to my bedroom" she breathed in my ear.

I let my lust consume me as I lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her legs around my waist and I wrapped my arms around her hips as I made my way down the hall. I tried to kiss her then, but she stopped me.

"No kissing on the mouth, ever."

"Ok" I said and started kissing her neck instead. She breathed a long sigh and tightened her legs around me.

I walked into her room, closed the door and set her on her feet. She immediately took off my shirt and I hers. We had taken off our shoes in the living room so nothing blocked our way from taking off our jeans.

She started kissing and sucking on my neck as I walked her backwards onto the bed, I hoisted her on top and started climbing towards her.

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her, making sure this was something she wanted to do.

"Absolutely" she said looking into my eyes

She took off her bra and I kicked off my boxer briefs, she ran her hands down my chest, scratching a little along the way, it was a delicious mix between pleasure and pain. I kissed down her chest, rubbing my hands across her hips and hooking my thumbs into her panties, slowly dragging them down.

I took one breast into my mouth, circling the nipple and giving a gentle nip. She moaned out and ran her hands up my thighs, causing me to buck my hips into hers.

"Edward"

"Bella"

"Don't make me wait much longer" she breathed out, reaching into a drawer and pulling out a condom.

"Wasn't planning on it" I said, taking the condom and rolling it on.

I settled in between her legs, lubricating myself with her wetness. She wrapped her legs around me, latched her hands in my hair and started kissing down my chest.

I placed my hands on either side of her head and rocked into her once, twice until I was completely sheathed by her. She was so snug and warm, I've had my fair share of women, but none compared to the way Bella felt.

"Ahhh" she called out as I pushed deeper into her.

I started pumping into her faster, loving the sounds I was eliciting from her. I started to roll my hips into her and she cried out, arching her body into me. She met me pump for pump, clawing down my back. I moaned into her ear, flicked the lobe and tugged on it. I guess she liked it a little too much because the next thing I knew, I was on my back and she was straddling me.

"Shit like that makes me go crazy" she said then proceeded to ride me like a stallion.

I grabbed onto her hips to help her with the fast pace. I kept pumping into her harder, faster, while she slammed down on me on my up thrusts and circling me when our pelvises met. I moved my hands to her ass and started kneading gently.

"God Cullen, so good, so so good"

"Fuck Bella, I'm so close"

"Me too, I need you to go faster, fuck me faster Edward" she moaned out, and if what she said wasn't enough, I watched as her right hand slowly traveled down south to circle her clit.

"Damn shit Bella!" I groaned as I tried to keep myself from exploding long enough to make her cum first.

She started to ride me faster, and clawed at my chest, I'd have to come up with an explanation if my mother ever saw those. I gave two more thrusts before she clamped down on me and threw her head back in ecstasy and I soon followed.

"Oh, God Swan"

"Hot damn Cullen" she said with a chuckle then got off of me.

Bella turned to her side and I turned to face her, sweeping back some hair that had fallen into her eye. She stayed looking at me for a while and I raised a brow at her, silently asking her what she was doing.

"I was just thinking Edward, that if you weren't too busy..."

"If I wasn't too busy, what?" I asked with a smile

"If you weren't too busy, would you like to do this again? Regularly?"

"When you say 'this' what exactly do you mean?" I said, I bit intrigued

"Sex, Edward, I mean sex" she said in a whisper

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, was she really asking me this?

"Bella, are you really asking me to be your… fuck buddy?"

"Think of it as sex friends" she said with a laugh.

"If I said yes, what would the conditions be?"

"Sex, whenever we want so long as it doesn't conflict with prior engagements, no speaking of this to anyone. No kissing on the mouth, and if ever, one of us starts to have feelings for the other, this has to stop." She said in a serious tone.

"Is that it?"

"That's it, unless you want to add anything"

"Actually I do"

"Go ahead"

"Sex doesn't have to apply to just the bedroom if you know what I mean" I said with a crooked smile.

"So does this mean you'll do it?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"I'll do it"

"This should be fun."

I smiled to myself and threw and arm around her, pulling her into my side. I had no idea what I was getting myself into, but I sure as hell hoped it didn't turn around and bite me in the ass.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Just out of curiosity, what's so bad if we develop feelings for each other?"

"I don't believe in love"

* * *

**Buhahaha :) there ya go! leave a review and tell your friends, add to favorites or put on story alert! do something, anything that will get my ass updating this story soon, cuz if i dont see people liking it, i wont have an incentive to update!**


End file.
